The lost Lives (A kpop story)
by collidedstars
Summary: Detectives: Donghae & Junmyeon were assigned to a murder case, the victim? Park Sooyoung or otherwise known as Joy, dead ends go to hard leads, a classic case of who done it.


(Donghae's POV)

Time: 7: AM KST

Date: Monday, February 17th.

Me: Why'd you do it, she was innocent.

???: Keep telling yourself that Pig.

I slammed my hands down on the table, he jumped slightly and gave me an annoyed look, I pointed my index finger at him and growled lowly, I gritted my teeth and stood straight up.

He, now looking up at me was slightly afraid, still not speaking a single word, the silence that filled the room was only broken by my heavy breathing and pacing.

I'm sure you all are wondering how we even got to this point, who am I speaking to? Why is this so important to me? Well, time to rewind just a bit, and I'll catch you up on it.

(Donghae's POV, Friday, December 27th 2019)

I woke up at 6:00 AM sharp, as usual I got up to an empty apartment, only accompanied by my dog Meo, I pet him and took a shower to get ready, another day in the office and nothing new (at least I hope).

I finished my shower, ate my cereal, grabbed my keys and left, I drove to the office building and met with my partner, Junmyeon, we just call him Suho.

I gave him a quick nod as I sat down, files on my desk, I took a sip of my coffee and started looking through them, I frowned a little as I started really reading them

Suho: I figured you would have had that expression.

He sat down on the other side of my desk, propping his feet up on it

Me: so someone killed a prostitute? Why does that matter to us?

Suho: because, the Madame of the house wants to know who killed her, and it's up to us as the detectives of this area to find out who did it.

I shook my head and closed the files, getting lost in my train of thought before answering him

Me: well, where is she? Who is she?

Suho: her little whore house is called "le fantasme rouge" and the madame is named Irene, some say she's a bit scary.

Me: what the fuck does that even mean???

Suho: the red fantasy, wild name right?

I sighed and stood up, grabbing my coat and tossing Suho the keys, he stood up and we walked out.

Suho: she has a thing for playing with emotions, don't forget that.

We got into the car and I gave him a little glance, I don't know why he felt like he had to add that, but alright

We arrived in a little alleyway, walking down the shady path, passing the homeless sleeping, the garbage bins, until finally reaching a door, with the words "les femmes contrôlent le monde"

We knocked and stated our names

Me: This is detective Donghae Junmyeon, we're here to see the Madame!

I raised my voice so they can hear me, with a small click the door opened, we were met by a small female, she looked about 5'3.

???: feds?

Suho: Your little Madame called us here, don't get all zippy with us.

She rolled her eyes and led us inside, some rooms were closed, the sounds of skin slapping, wet noises, men groaning, some females moaning, it was the definition of filth.

We got into an elevator, the short girl pressed for the top of the building, the doors closed and she inches away from us slightly.

Suho: what's your name anyways?

Heejin: it's Heejin.

Donghae: alright Suho no need to get to second base.

Heejin: SUHO?

she bursted out laughing, covering her face as she almost convulsed

Heejin: you men always have the dumbest names.

We just sighed and the doors opened for the top floor, we walked down the hallway, she knocked on the door,

Heejin: Madame..

Madame Irene: Enter.

Heejin opened the door, entering and bowing in the Madame's direction, then leaving right afterwards, closing the door behind her.

Madame Irene: Donghae, Junmyeon, I've been waiting.

Suho: Well, we came.

The Madame turned her chair around, I was stunned, her features, her glare, they were all perfect, she gave us a small smile and gestured for us to sit.

We sat down and she intertwined her fingers, breathing in and exhaling slowly.

Madame Irene: One of my best girls was killed, her name was Park Sooyoung, but I called her Joy...

The Madame looked away and sighed out under her breath softly:

My little Joy...

I frowned slightly and leaned forward a bit

Me: do you have any leads? Anyone you think may have done it?

Madame Irene: If I would have known I would have had them murdered by now, but I don't.

Suho: uh, well then.

I hit him on the leg, signaling him to shut up, he just crossed his arms and looked away

Me: we can't help if we don't get at least one thing, an address, a family member, maybe someone who might have had a problem with her.

Madame Irene: all I have was a former bully of hers, but they became friends a few months ago, he wouldn't do that to her, I know it.

Me: it's a lead, what's his name.

Madame Irene: Lee Jeno, he lives in Busan.

I stood up and so did Suho, I gave another look to the Madame.

Me: we'll find out who killed her Madame, neither of us will let it go.

Madame Irene: I don't usually work with the police, but thank you detectives, she really did mean a lot to me.


End file.
